Nitric oxide (NO), which serves as an intracellular messenger, is implicated in a number of processes in the central nervous system. In the spinal cord, considerable evidence has demonstrated that NO contributes to the development of hyperalgesia in models of acute and chronic pain (Meller and Gebhart, 1993). Noxious stimulation increased NO synthase (NOS) expression (Lam et al., 1996) and cyclic guanosine 3′, 5′-monophosphate (cGMP) content (Garry et al., 1994b) in the spinal cord. Administration of inhibitors of NOS and soluble guanylate cyclase caused analgesic effects (Malmberg and Yaksh, 1993; Meller et al., 1992a, b; Moore et al., 1990). Moreover, NO donors and cGMP analogues applied intrathecally caused a reduction in tail flick or paw withdrawal latency (Garry et al., 1994a; Inoue et al., 1997). Recently, sodium nitroprusside (an NO donor) was shown to evoke the release of immunoreactive cGMP from dorsal horn slices, which was suppressed by the application of methylene blue (a soluble guanylate cyclase inhibitor) (Garry et al., 1994c). These data indicate that the NO/cGMP signaling pathway contributes to spinal hyperalgesia via a cGMP-dependent mechanism.
It has been demonstrated that the N-methyl-D-aspartate (NMDA) receptors play a key role in multisynaptic nociceptive transmission and plasticity within the spinal cord (Aanonsen et al., 1990; Dickenson and Aydar, 1991). The NMDA receptors may be involved in changes such as central sensitization, wind-up, facilitation, hyperalgesia and allodynia, all of which may be manifestations of the same mechanisms. It is found that many of the effects of NMDA receptor activation appear to be ultimately mediated through the production of NO and cGMP (Meller and Gebhart, 1993). In the cerebellum, NMDA receptor activation results in a Ca2+-dependent increase in cGMP through the production of NO (Garthwaite et al., 1988). In the spinal cord, NMDA-produced facilitation of the tail flick reflex was completely abolished by pretreatment with either an NOS inhibitor (NG-nitro-L-arginine methyl ester) or a soluble guanylate cyclase inhibitor (methylene blue) (Meller et al., 1992a). Moreover, NMDA has been demonstrated to directly produce the release of NO in vivo at the spinal cord level (Rivot et al., 1999). These results indicate that NMDA may produce thermal hyperalgesia through the activation of the NO/cGMP signaling system in the spinal cord.
The NO/cGMP signaling pathway modifies several intracellular processes including activation of protein kinase, ion channels and phosphodiesterases. cGMP-dependent protein kinases are serine/threonine protein kinases and belong to the large family of protein kinases. cGMP-dependent protein kinases have been found to serve as major effectors for the NO/cGMP signaling pathway in the vascular and nervous system (Meller and Gebhart, 1993). Two isoenzymes of cGMP-dependent protein kinase have been recognized in mammals: cytosolic cGMP-dependent protein kinase I and membrane-bound cGMP-dependent protein kinase II. Furthermore, cGMP-dependent protein kinase I has been shown to exist in two isoforms, designated Iα and Iβ.
Sluka and Willis (1997) reported that the mechanical allodynia induced by capsaicin could be reversed by KT5823, a selective cGMP-dependent protein kinase but not selective cGMP-dependent protein kinase isoform inhibitor. There is a need in the art for drugs which will treat pain without having undesirable side effects.
The nitric oxide/cyclic guanosine monophosphate (NO/cGMP) signaling pathway has become increasingly important as our understanding of its diverse biological actions has expanded, especially within the central nervous system (1, 2). The best understood trigger for the NO/cGMP signaling pathway in the central nervous system is the opening of N-methyl-D-aspartate (NMDA) receptor channels and the activation of NO synthase (NOS) in a Ca2+-dependent manner. NO then results in cGMP formation in adjacent neurons through the activation of soluble guanylate cyclase (sGC) (3, 4). Considerable evidence has demonstrated that the NO/cGMP signaling pathway is present in the neurons of the spinal cord and contributes to the development of hyperalgesia in models of acute and chronic pain (4, 5